Measurement of energy emanating from a radiator in the radio frequency (RF) portion of the electromagnetic spectrum is fundamental to RF circuit design. RF spectrum analyzers have been commercially available for many years. They are essentially superheterodyne radio receivers with a swept local oscillator to tune the receiver across the spectral region of interest. Such spectrum analyzers are sensitive and accurate, but they are expensive and bulky and consume a relatively large amount of power.